Rogues Of The Ages
Rogues Of The Ages is the Twenty-eight episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot Zuto was held in the bridge, as he is stuck, Providence Accord found Zuto, as he wounded and busted by Hendrix. Zuto knows it will be more painful, as Providence Accord surrounded him and his men. As Providence Accord answers questions, Doctor Hawkins came to interrogate Zuto, as she is angry about what he did to Hendrix. Zuto tells Doctor Hawkins that Hendrix as long as Klaus and Lane are in Russia, too. as Zuto is arrested by Providence Accord. Mayor and Doctor Hawkins have a talk about Providence Accord rebuilding, as she agrees to 40,000. As the mayor agrees, Doctor Hawkins is worried about Hendrix is going to die and Lane must be captured for his actions. Hendrix are outside of the Russia base, Norris knows he doesn't have to go in, as Hendrix split them up. Hendrix check-in his Cybernetic board that Klaus is the number one target, as the Defected group stood by him. Hendrix scout to see what are they planning, as Hendrix uses a voice tracker in his Cybernetics. As Victor's men are talking about Klaus Chase, Victor's men drive away, as Hendrix puts a tracking system to find out, where are they going. Hendrix tells his team that, Victor is a an enforcer, who wants to punish anyone against him, he is a bounty hunter who hunts people, as Hendrix is going after him. Derrick asks Doctor Hawkins about capturing Hendrix, but Doctor Hawkins disagrees with her father and says "He's a good person". Derrick convinced his daughter that Hendrix is a criminal but Doctor Hawkins disagrees once again, as an argument heated in the lab. Doctor Hawkins started to get angry, as Bock and Cara calm her down. Derrick knows that's not her, that he use to know, as Doctor Hawkins stand with Hendrix as, Derick, Bock, and Cara left the lab, after an argument. Bock tells Doctor Hawkins about the missions, as Doctor Hawkins is alone, talking to herself about Hendrix. She goes against her father's decision again and needs something to lure so that Doctor Hawkins trusts Hendrix once again. Norris wants to know that Hendrix got him, as he still following the truck. Norris and his team got information from the Russian police that Klaus is using a tank, as Tex tells him that it controls energy to cause destruction, that can rip anything apart. Hendrix finds Victor's location after the truck has stopped. Bock got the location of where Klaus and Lane location, as they prepare to cover the gas. Derrick still stand with his option to take down Hendrix, as long with Klaus and Lane, as they gear for 20 minutes to get to Russia, Mario talk to Doctor Hawkins about her opinions, as Mario agrees with her. Doctor Hawkins is happy that Mario agrees and was with her the whole time, as they go as well to gear for Russia battle. Hendrix takes down Victor's men, as he took down security and the guards, as he approaches Victor, as he knows who Hendrix Underwood is, Victor plans to kill him, as the battle goes between these two. After a very intensive battle, Hendrix beat him as he got the upper hand on Victor. Hendrix wants to know where the gas burst is coming from, as it spread across Russia, as it happens. Hendrix saves Tex, Cobalt and Norris from the gas toxin that's spreading in Russia. Episode Moments * Hendrix and his team goes to Russia * Doctor Hawkins stands by Hendrix, after Mario told her what happened * Klaus and Lane spread the toxin in Russia * Victor has been defeated by Hendrix Characters * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins * Mario Thompson * Cobalt Esmund * John Lanford * Norris Hector * Tex Tucker * Derrick Hawkins * Russia Police Force * Russia Military Forces * Providence Accord Soldiers * Bock Warden * Cara Dells Villains * Klaus Chase * Lane * R.D.Ms * Victor Slinky * Victor Guards Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * Russia Military Forces are connected to Providence Accord * Klaus and Lane spread the gas across Russia * Victor works with anybody, including Providence, as he needs money * This Tex second visit to Russia, since he was a kid See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season Two Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Written By Greg Weisman Category:Directed By Wes Gleason Category:Klaus Arc Category:Lane's Arc